Frighteningly Right
by MyOwnProblems
Summary: DISCONTINUED- MOVED TO A ONE SHOT; POSTING SOON. (Summary: It all started with a haunted house, a cheesy vampire costume, and a lost phone. Bella/Edward All human. Rated M for language and probably lemons later on.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: Okay, I know I said I would be posting this in a few weeks, but I can't wait that long! This is my first ACTUAL story... YAY! I hope you like it! I actually meant for this to be released around Halloween, but I decided now is as good a time as ever! Hope you guys enjoy it... and:**_

_**Before you go hatin': I have my own problems, I don't need yours, too.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Bella's POV:**__**  
**_"Come on, Bells, it'll be fun!"

I sighed, tapping my pencil against the pad of paper before me. My best friend Jacob, who seldom ever gave up on anything, was on my bed beside me, stretched out as I did some bank business. "Jake, seriously… it's not really my thing."

"How would you know? You've never even been to a haunted house!" he protested. This had been his argument for the past ten minutes. Basically, what had happened, was: he walked into my apartment in the small town of Forks, Washington, the day before Halloween and insisted that I go with him to the high school's haunted house.

I set my pencil down and faced him, resting my cheek on my fist, "It just seems kind of lame to me." Before his shocked expression could faze me, I continued, ticking things off on my fingers, "I mean: plastic weapons dipped in ketchup, men with chainsaws, rubber feet, scantily clad girls, screaming 'Help me! Help me!'"

He laughed at my impression of a dead damsel in distress. "Maybe you're right. But you have to go, if not to see little kids scream."

"Ugh!" I smacked his arm as he laughed. "You're so mean! I 'was' going to agree to go with you, but just for that, I'm not."

"Hey! I was kidding!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Bells, come on. I was 'kidding'."

I grinned, "I know. So was I…" I sighed, "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Yes! Thanks Bells!" he slung an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest in a bear hug. "You're going to 'love' it."

"Okay, but, God help me, if you even 'smile' if I scream-"

"Sure, sure," he waved me off. "I won't. I'll protect you from the scary pedophiles."

I snorted, "Technically, considering I'm 21, rapists are what I need to worry about. Pedophiles rape CHILDREN."

He rolled his eyes, "Ohhhh, look at you, being all analytical!"

"Ohhhh, look at you, using big words."

"That hurts, Bells," he feigned his hurt, clutching at his chest.

"Deal with it; I'm not a nurse."

"Me-ow… Kitten's a little feisty today, eh?"

I hit him again, and sat back up to continue my checking crap. Sometimes, being an adult sucked.

_**Edward POV:**_  
Sometimes, being an adult _rocked_. Emmett, Jasper, and I, along with Alice and Rosalie, were all working on the Forks High School Haunted house. Every year, they asked a student and their choice of friends from the previous year's graduating class to do it, and this year, my little sister Alice got chosen.

I graduated two years ago, with Jasper. He'd fallen in love with my sister when we had a sleep over for my birthday. And Rosalie, Alice's friend, had caught my brother Emmett's eye a few years prior, leaving me as the fifth wheel. Not that I minded, because there were no interesting girls in this area, unless you counted Jessica Stanley, the creepy chick that had stalked me throughout high school. Not my type.

Usually, the haunted house was _super_lame. Not this year.

And the thing that made it better: we got to… interact with the guests more. That meant, we can grab one from a group, and hold a knife (not a real one) to their throat, and say we wouldn't return them until they gave us something stupid like candy or a pen. I might have trouble staying in character.

Forks wasn't a big place, meaning we would barely have 500 guests, but every single one of them would be scared shitless, if I had anything to do with it.

Alice and Rosalie did most of the set and costume design, but Jasper, Emmett, and I -along with being their worker monkeys- came up with the ideas. We had a few other people working with us: our parents, our cousins Erina, Kate, and Eliazar. But that was it.

Jasper had a chainsaw, Emmett was a rogue zombie, Alice was a ghoul, Rose was an evil seductress (wearing an almost showy ripped dress and a whip), Kate and Erina were sewn together, Eliazar was strapped to a chair, with my parents circling him, appearing to cut him, when they were really just breaking bags of fake blood underneath his costume. Finally, my favorite part of the whole thing, I, Edward Cullen, got to steal girls (because a guy would be easier to leave) and threaten to rip their throats out with my plastic vampire fangs if I didn't get chocolate. This was my way of adding even MORE humor to the whole thing.

The school never let us go inside with the haunted house, but they made an exception once they saw our cleverly planned blueprints, which involved using only one corner of the main building. That's where I would be, hiding in a janitor's closet, waiting for my prey.

"Edward!" Alice's shrill voice cut through the empty hallway where I was on a latter, holding the box full of fake bones for Em -who was on the latter above me- to hang from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell?" I called back. It's true, Alice did look like some sort of demon pixie or something.

"Haha, very original," she said as she rounded the corner and stood at the base of the latter I was standing on. "I need you to get in your costume, we only have-" she checked her watch, "Six hours to finish. And I want to make sure you have enough blood."

"Alice, I have enough blood. Otherwise I would not be standing straight right now."

"Edward, don't mess with me. I'm not afraid to kick this thing over," she placed one of her little hands on one if the bottom rungs.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" I protested, holding onto the wall for dear life. "Sorry!" She spun on her heel and trotted back down the hall. I looked up at Emmett who was chuckling at our little exchange. "You good to finish without me, bro?"

"Yeah, go before she flies back here and claws your eyes out. Maybe you'd have enough blood then." We both laughed.

"I heard that, EMMETT!"

I shook my head, and climbed back down to run after my little sister.

_**Bella POV:**_  
Jake and his friends, Quill, Embry, Paul, and Sam, all climbed into my rusty old truck when I stopped by the reservation at six o'clock on the evening of the Haunted house at FHS. Quill and Embry fought over who got to sit up front with me, but it only lasted half a second before Jake climbed in beside me and Sam pushed the others in the bed. If my dad, Police Cheif Charlie, were to see us, I would be grounded for a year.

We got to the school and they jumped out, and we all went to wait in the line that was forming to go in.

It only took ten minutes to wait before we got to the ticket booth. We paid and went inside.

Honestly, all I was thinking about was the food that would be served afterwards as we started walking through the darkness of the forest behind the school. It wasn't scary at all, but as the boys said, it was better than last year… I wouldn't know, and I really didn't care.

I didn't jump when a guy pointed a chainsaw at us, or when a small ghoulish girl waltzed by, or when one guy's 'heart' got cut out by a pretty girl in a mini dress with a whip around her neck. I didn't scream when two girls were ripped apart from each other from where it looked like they'd been sewn together, or when a zombie ripped the arm off a mannequin. I was actually very bored, while those around me were terrified.

They were all shaking by the time we made it to the last part of the haunted house, that went through the unlit main hallway of the school, and I was holding Jake's hand to comfort him, for he was afraid that he'd get lost from me. With my other hand, I was texting my friend Angela Webber, who said she was sorry for me having to baby sit.

I did get a little freaked out though, when a pair of arms wrapped around me, and pulled me to the side. My hand got separated from Jake's, and my phone went flying out of my hand. I _was _afraid, then I realized it was just a part of the haunted house.

Then I was having to stifle my laughter, once I saw the boys' reactions to finding me missing.

"Bella!" Sam exclaimed.

They all saw me, I guess because they all got mad and started yelling at the man who was breathing down my neck to let go, and 'he was scaring me'.

"Give me something sweet, or I'll rip her throat out!" The man, who I now realized was dressed as a vampire, his 'fangs' mere inches from my throat, demanded.

"Uh, duh, duh," they all stammered in confusion and shock. I snorted in their direction, turning my head to hide the chuckle that was trying to make an appearance.

"Ah!" Jake said suddenly, his hand burrowed deep into his pocket. "How about…" he pulled out a stick if bubble gum. "This?"

"No," the vampire boy hissed, pretending to tighten his arm around me, when really all he was doing was pulling me closer… not that I minded… he… smelled good. "Not enough."

"Embry! Gummy worms!" Paul shouted.

The people who were walking behind us had stopped to watch, and a few of them who were in front of us, too. I decided to help play along, and 'tried pulling away' from the vampire. He hissed in return, his teeth now almost touching my ear.

"Don't struggle, darling," he said in a soothing tone, loud enough for everyone to hear. He wasn't holding me that tight, so I could tell he knew I was just doing it for the fun of seeing their reactions, and I could easily get away if I wanted to. He now addressed my company, "Hurry now, I'm getting impatient."

Embry was holding his ground, though I could see his knees shaking a little, "No! They're mine! I bought them! Besides, we'll get her back eventually, dead or alive."

I fake whimpered, "Gee, thanks _Breesie_." I mocked, using the insulting name I made for him in childhood.

"Shut up, Bella!" Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"I might be tempted to eat her whole if you don't hand them over in the next ten seconds," VB (vampire boy) taunted, gently pushing aside my hair so he could sniff at my skin. "She smells _so good_. It would be a shame if I missed out in a tasty little snack like this one."

Sam thumped Embry on the back of the head, earning an "Ow," and a "What was that for?" from him.

"Just give the guy the worms, dude," Sam commanded the younger boy. "We promised Billy and Charlie we'd return her safely," he cast a glance at me, "And I don't think in bloody pieces is considered _safe_."

I tried to stifle another laugh as Embry pulled a plastic bag full of colorful candies out of his pocket, and handed them to Sam like a child giving up their favorite toy, but it came out in a half-burst of air, only cut off by VB's hand covering my mouth.

"Give us the girl," Sam said, clutching the bag and taking a step forward.

"Give me the worms, and I will," VB retorted. He was quick with words, you could tell.

Slowly, Sam extended his hand, the one with the bag in it, and VB reached out with the hand that wasn't over my mouth to take it. Once they were in reaching distance, VB snatched the bag from Sam, and shoved me foreword, into Jake's waiting arms.

He petted my hair and hurriedly walked us on, his arms a vice grip around me. He must've took my shaking shoulders for crying, instead if laughter, because he kept saying, "Shh, Bella, you're okay, I've got you," over and over again.

I just let him go with it.

When we reached the end of the hall, which was also the end of the haunted house, I pushed away from him and doubled over laughing my brains out.

"You should've seen your faces!" I sputtered between chuckles and gasps for air. "You were like," I morphed my face into a cheap version of what they looked like.

They all rolled their eyes, claiming that I was scared and they weren't. That they were only concerned about me. Then I told them that if they weren't scared, they would've remembered that it was a haunted house and it wasn't real, and I was in no danger at all. They waved me off.

Finally, we made it to the staff parking lot, where a huge tent was set up, the scent of fresh cooked foot wafting through the open door flaps. That's when I remembered how hungry I was… and that I didn't have my phone.

"Shit," I muttered, patting all my pockets to see if I'd over looked it.

"What?" Jake asked, the only one stopping to make sure I wasn't dying.

"My phone," I sighed, giving up on trying to find it. "I think I dropped it in there…"

Just then, the last group of people came through the doors, that closed behind them with finality.

"Well, maybe vampire boy has it," Jake offered.

"Help me find him!" I commanded, standing on my tip toes to look over the heads of a passing group of people.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

I turned to look at him, my eyebrows saying 'You're a shithead', my mouth saying, "Because I didn't see him, you idiot."

_**Edward POV:**_  
Most of the night had been boring, all the same reactions. That was, until the second to last group.

That's when I saw HER. She was walking with a group of tan guys twice her size, all trembling in fright. Her hand was twined with one of theirs, her free hand clutching her phone and texting away without a care in the world. I decided on her for three reasons: 1, she was with a group of scared guys. 2, she was oblivious and indifferent. And 3, she was cute.

Yeah, I know I said before that I'd never seen an interesting girl in Forks, interesting in a good way, but this girl was. I didn't know where she'd come from, but she was different from everyone else.

I didn't care if the guy whose hand she was holding was her husband, boyfriend, brother, uncle, dad, cousin, nephew, grandson (wait, scratch that one), friend, or mere acquaintance, I wanted _her_.

And when I had her in my arms, and she was trying to hold in her laughter, clearly not scared, I was appalled. Appalled because girls were usually the most scared, but she was simply reveling in the reactions of her posse to her kidnapping.

And _damn_, she smelled good! Like… wild strawberries and citrus fruit good. Not just get hair, oh no! Her skin smelled good, and all I really wanted to do was live in that scent for the rest of eternity. I was having a hard time controlling myself as it was, then I heard one of the boys say what I assumed was her name.

_Bella._

Beautiful, in Latin.

Beautiful to the ears.

Just looking at her, I knew it fit her perfectly.

Then came the sad moment when I had to let go of her, and hide in the corner until the next group came through. Before they were completely out of earshot, I heard her burst into laughter, saying, "You should've seen you'd faces!" I swear, I could still smell her scent, even when the next girl I grabbed smelled strongly of BO and cheap perfume.

When the last of the group were through the doors, I closed them, and went to collect all the bail-candy I had gotten that night. When I made it back to my closet, I noticed something on the floor just inside the door.

I bent down and picked up the pink thing. It was a phone. One of my 'victims', no doubt.

I turned it on, to see which one, and stopped as soon as I saw the lock screen photo. It was Bella's phone.

Shit! She must've dropped it when I grabbed her!

Great! Now I feel like the biggest jackass that ever lived!

I had her phone! Good god! How would I get it back to her? I didn't know where she lived or how to get a hold of her, or-

… Wait a minute… I have her phone. I can just look through her contacts and maybe find a contact number for her house… or at least that Embry kid's… or, who else did they mention. That really big guy, he said something about getting her home safely… _damn_! What were the names?

Brady and Carter?

No…

Brandon and Carl?

Damn! They were B and C names, right?

Billy and Charlie?

Oh, yeah! That sounds right. So, just look for-

"Edward!" Rosalie snapped in my face.

"Huh? What?" I looked up from the phone screen that I now realized had gone dark.

"Falling asleep are you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I just-" Should I tell her? Should anyone know that I have the phone? "I'm just… a little worn out. Kidnapping people is hard work."

Rose laughed, "Start getting this shit off the ceiling, they have school tomorrow."

Without even offering to help, she turned and stalked out the doors.

_**Bella POV:**_  
"It's official!" I exclaimed, after asking everyone we saw if they had seen my pink phone. "My phone is nowhere to be found!"

"Maybe we could keep looking?" Paul offered. After they'd finished with their five plates of food each, the rest of the boys had joined us in the search for my phone.

"No, Paul. It's late… We have to get Bella home," Jake, who was very tired, said. "Besides, if someone _did_find it, they might be smart enough to call a number in it to find Bella and return it."

"And maybe they are a total dickhead and are re-gifting it to their sister this Christmas!" I collapsed in the front seat if my truck.

"Damn, Bells, you must be really pissed. You _actually_swore!" Quill joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I sat up and glared at him, "Shut the hell up, Quill."

"Geez, PMS much?" Embry muttered.

I rolled my eyes with a scowl, then shoved the key in the ignition. "Just get in the car."

All of them -besides Jake- were smart enough to take the hint that I wasn't up for shit, and hopped in the bed of the truck again.

When I dropped them off at the reservation, Jake stayed in the cab with me.

I rested my head against the back of the seat and sighed in frustration. "I'm screwed."

"No you're not, Bella. It's just a phone."

"No it's not," I turned on him. "If my dad finds out I lost this phone, I'm never getting a new one."

"Bells, you graduated last year. Don't you think it's time to move out of your dads house and… I don't know, pay your own phone bills?"

"You know I've tried, Jacob!" I said, running a hand through my hair in annoyance. "But I can't pay for college, and unless I start working as a prostitute, I'm not going to find a decent enough job to pay for anything. And before you ask, no, I am not going back to work at Newtons'."

"I don't know, I think you could handle a prostitute job. You've got the boobs for it, and _I'd_pay for you, at least," he joked.

I smiled and hit him on the arm, "Haha very funny. And you know I couldn't do that."

"And why is that?"

I felt my cheeks warm as I stuttered, "Well, you know. I haven't, done… _that_." I gestured vaguely to my genitals.

He raised his eyebrows, "What? You? You haven't-"

I shook my head, biting my lip and looking away.

"Oh… I always thought you had a boyfriend in Arizona, that you… ya know." I shook my head, and he shrugged, "Or maybe I thought you and Mike Newton-"

"Ew, gross Jake. Get out of my truck."

He laughed, "Hey, you two did work the same shifts. I thought maybe you two had a few quick post-closing counter romps or something."

I laughed, pushing him out of the open door. "Goodbye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

* * *

_**I know, I know! It's really short! But it's funny, and the foundation for the rest of the story... so... live with it! Review, Favorite, do WHATEVER! (I probably won't be posting on a regular basis, but if you guys get me to so many reviews, I'll speed it up a little) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As I have said before, there WILL NOT be a schedule on this Fanfic, because my life is so fucking busy, that I don't know when I'll have free time. I'm seriously trying my best to write for you guys, but hey... life happens. You'll be glad to know, my boyfriend and I are going to Key West for Spring Break, and I'll hopefully be writing! Whoo! **_

_**Erm... I don't have anything else to say, soo...**_

_**I have my own problems, I don't need to hear yours!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Edward POV:**_

I sat in my bed the next morning, staring at the little pink phone on my bedside table and wondering if it was too early to call one of the contact numbers on it. I was also hoping there was one labeled "Home". That would be useful.

The alarm clock told me it was only ten… would that be a good time to call?

Ugh! Why couldn't Bella just show up and say, "Hey! I think you have my phone!"? But then again, she didn't know I had it…

I sat in bed for a good half hour before I decided that someone should probably be up. Hopefully.

I snatched the phone from the table and turned it back on. When it loaded, it notified me that there were two new messages, from "Angela Cell". I knew it was probably illegal, but I opened the conversation, and read the messages.

The first one, sent three minutes before the next one, said, "Lol, sry yur havin a boring time. Wish I cud b there w u."

Then the next, "Hello? Bella? Gr8, now yu'v done got e10 by a wild dog or somfin."

I'm guessing that one was sent after she dropped it.

I also had a feeling that this Angela chick wouldn't appreciate me calling her after her friend quit texting her.

After fiddling with it for a few more minutes, I found her contacts list, which was surprisingly short. But, that made it easier to find a familiar name (Charlie) since it was second only to Angela.

I took a deep breath and pressed the green button.

_**Bella POV:**_  
If it tells you how stressed I was, I woke up at six on a Saturday, trying to find my phone, thinking maybe I'd left it at home… but I did recall texting Angela before the VB incident.

And if it tells you how relieved I was when the house phone rang, with the Caller ID saying , "Bella Swan," I jumped across my bed to answer it.

I pushed the hair out of my face, and sighed, answering it, "Thank God you have my phone!"

A male's laugh and response, "I wouldn't be saying that too soon, I could've stolen it on _purpose_. Besides, you don't even know who I am."

"Fine, who are you?"

"Edward Cullen," he responded.

"Cullen, Cullen…" I pondered, and it didn't take long for me to remember, "Ah! Edward! You're Alice's older brother, right?"

He laughed again, "Yeah, sadly. You know her?"

"Graduated with her."

"Really? How did I manage to not see you at the ceremony? From what I've seen, it would be hard to skip over you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Want to tell me how you found my phone?"

"No. But you can tell that Embry friend of yours that he has terrible taste in gummy worms."

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers and laughed. "You're the vampire boy from the haunted house! I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice!" I shrugged, "Now I'm less creeped out by that graduation comment you made."

"You heard that?" He sighed. "Good, I thought I was going to have to say it again."

"That hard of a lie, huh?"

"No!" He protested, his deep voice colored with emotion. "I just meant I might have to hint again that I think you're attractive."

I blushed, and cleared my throat, "So, have any plans on giving my phone back to me?"

"I was hoping to give it to you tomorrow at lunch."

"We're having lunch together tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was hoping..."

"Oh… yeah, uh. Sure? When and where?"

"The cafe at 1?"

"Sure."

"See you there," he said, then said goodbye.

After the phone call, I sat on my bed, trying to remember the face of Edward Cullen. I was pretty sure he was attractive, at least. I think I remember Angela and our friend Lauren talking about him… let's just say, it was a very inappropriate conversation.

So, if they were fantasizing about him, I don't think I have anything to worry about… unless he was a total jackass. Then I'd have a problem. He seemed nice enough over the phone, but of course, anyone could sound nice, as long as you couldn't see their face to read their emotions.

Now all I had to do was wait for the next 25 hours to roll past.

_**Edward POV:**_  
I swear, waiting for 1:00 to roll by was like a kid waiting for fucking Christmas. I had about half of my shirts that I owned laid out on my bed, trying to decide what Bella would think of each one of them.

That one made me look like a thug.

This one made me look like a pansy.

That other one didn't show off my body enough…

That one was the wrong color.

I actually got to the point where I almost called Alice for advice… but then I remembered when I did that for my cousin's wedding, and she made me buy a suit that cost more than the rent of my apartment. And I wasn't even in the wedding party.

If she knew I was going on a date, she would raid my closet of anything that I could wear that would possibly end up in me being dateless within the first five minutes. She wouldn't be afraid to do it, either.

Eventually, I gave up and grabbed a random shirt to go with my blue jeans and Vans.

I threw them on the counter of my bathroom before I stripped out of my clothes and turned the hot water on full spray. I stepped into the stream and washed as thoroughly and quickly as possible. I put the shirt on with my pants, and examined myself as well as I could in the steamy vanity mirror. It looked alright, for a grab-and-go outfit.

When I got back to my room, shaking out my hair, I glanced at the clock. It was five past noon. I only had to wait about thirty minutes to go out to the cafe.

The cafe was the only one in the entire town of Forks, so no one ever called it by its real name. The sign out front was well worn, anyways, so if you wanted to know the real name, you'd have to ask the original owner.

It was a really small place, decorated nicely, and usually had a constant flow of one or two regulars at all times sitting at the bar. Even though they served alcohol, it was the place that the junior high kids liked to hang out. Don't ask me why a bunch of kids would want to hang out at a greasy old diner, because I have no idea. They just did. It was a very family-oriented place, run by the same family for generations.

Of course, it wasn't a full-blown bar. You could sit and have coffee and doughnuts on a Sunday there.

It was the only place I could think of going, unless we went all the way to Port Angeles.

_**Bella's POV:**_  
A v-neck long sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. That was proper attire for a first date, right?

Wait… was it a date? Did Edward just mean that he wanted to go somewhere nice so he could return my phone, where maybe we could get to know each other as friends? Or did he want to see me again, because he was somehow attracted to me from the five minutes we saw each other in the Haunted House. Well, rather he saw, I experienced. Whatever. I didn't have time to debate.

I pulled my truck into the café parking lot, and put it in part, checking the mirror for any immediate flaws in my… anything. Nope, no food in my teeth. We're good.

I slowly walked into the building, tucking my keys into my purse, and scanned the room for Edward. Only then did I realize my dilemma… I didn't know what he looked like.

Alice and I weren't very close friends in school, so I had obviously never met her brother, formally. Unless you count a hostage situation for gummy worms formal.

I looked around, completely lost, beginning to feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I probably looked like a total derp just standing there, looking around frantically. Finally, someone caught my eye… a very beautiful someone. He was sitting a few tables away from the door, in the corner, staring at me with a warm smile on his face. I assumed it was Edward. God, I hoped.

Slowly, I walked over to the table where he was sitting, as he stood. "Bella?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Edward?"

He grinned and nodded, ushering me to take a seat, then sitting himself across from me.

I took a moment to examine this fine specimen of a person. He had dark bronze hair, standing up in every other direction, and bright green eyes that sparkled as he continued to smile at me. His face was very angular, with chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw. He fidgeted with his hands on top of the table as I set my purse down beside me, just like a kid.

I giggled at him, not really getting his excitement, but charmed by it anyway. "Are we gonna talk or are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

He shrugged, seeming to get himself under better control, "I don't know, I'm quite enjoying myself at the moment." His eyes swept over the parts of me that he could see -my face, hair, neck, and the top of my chest. My cheeks burned deeply again under his scrutiny. "Seriously. How have I not noticed you before?"

I cleared my throat, looking down at the table, "Can I have my phone?"

He laughed, "No, I was actually thinking about keeping it."

I looked back up and narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed again, leaning over to retrieve it from his pocket, "I'm kidding, you know." I blushed yet again. He stuck out his hand, my phone resting in it, and I reached out to take it.

Once I had it back in my grasp, I sighed. I guess I wasn't totally sure he was going to give it back, but he did. The waitress came by then, and asked what we would like. I ordered a glass of water and he ordered one two, and some fries for us to share.

"I did you the courtesy of putting my name in your contacts list."

I raised my eyebrows, still looking at the screen. I went to my address book and, sure enough, his name was there, right below Embry's. "Oh."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Um… I mean, okay…"

His snort broke the silence, and I almost died right then and there, but then she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so straightforward." I looked up to see him shrug, "I can't help it."

"It's okay, I just wasn't… expecting you to…"

"Hit on you?" he suggested, and I slowly nodded. "I guess I should've asked if you were single before I did. You _were_ holding hands with that one guy in the haunted house."

I laughed sharply, "Jake? He's just a friend."

"So, you _are_ single?" he asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes, "You are too obvious. And yes, I am."

"I can't help the fact that I'm obvious, babe," he said, just as the waitress was coming back with our drinks. I blushed at the endearment. "When I see a girl I like -which is actually, very seldom- I can't help myself."

I choked on my water, "You like me?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, slightly chuckling at me, "Of course I do, Bella. Who wouldn't?"

"Oh please," I scoffed sarcastically.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't think I do…"

"Lots of people don't like me."

He leaned back in his seat, staring at me tentatively, "Name three."

I held up my hand, counting, "The lady at the gas station in Port Angeles, Ms. Heratio -my neighbor-, Jessica Stanley-"

"She doesn't count, she doesn't like _anybody," _he cut me off. "Besides, I meant what _guy_ wouldn't like you. It's obvious that girls don't like you because they're jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of," I said indifferently.

"Come on, Bella, you have everything to make someone jealous."

I copied his position, leaning back and crossing my arms with a smirk, "Name three."

"Okay," he said, now copying me, and holding up a hand. "You're eyes, for one."

I scrunched up my nose, "They're the color of dog poop."

He continued, "Your skin-"

"White as a ghost-"

"And your body," he smirked again, resting his head on his fists and sighing, "Oh hot _damn,_ your body."

Right now, I was blushing so hard, I thought I was about to burst into flames.

He pointed to me, "And that adorable blush! It's the icing on top of the cake!"

"I hate my blush!" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands. "Especially now!"

"No, Bella, I didn't mean to-" he reached over hand touched my arm. "Bella? Shit, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

I shook my head, and looked back up, my face still flaming, "No, it's okay. I just… don't…" I sighed and held my hands up in surrender. "I don't know."

Truthfully, I wasn't as embarrassed as he thought. Just hearing him say that about my body, plus the swearing, it was ruefully arousing me. Hell, everything about this guy aroused me. He was just so damn sexy! Of course, I'd never tell him that. Not in a million years.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know you would…" he trailed off, looking into my eyes. He squinted, and I looked away, afraid that he could read me. "Sorry." The fries came then, and we began eating in silence. We shared small talk, avoiding anything that might embarrass/arouse me any more than I already was.

Soon, we had finished the basket of greasy food, and he stood up to leave. "I have to get to work."

He hadn't mentioned that he was working…

"Where do you work?" I asked, standing up, too.

"My brother and his wife are opening up a restaurant in February, and we're all pitching in to help."

"I'm guessing it doesn't pay?" By now, we were walking out the front door -he held the door for me- and getting ready to part ways.

He laughed, "No. I actually think it costs more than it pays. But they're family, and I love them, so I'll do anything to help them."

From all that I'd gathered during our lunch, he was a very family-oriented guy, willing to jump in front of a train for any one of his brothers or sisters. It warmed my heart.

"That's really sweet of you," I complimented.

He smiled, and stopped walking. We were in the middle of the parking lot, between my rusty truck and a shiny silver Volvo that I'd parked beside. "I guess this is where we part ways?"

"Yup," I said, popping the _'p'. _

I turned to get in my truck, but he caught me wrist and pulled me back, then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek before he let me go. He smiled as he pulled back, "Put my number to good use."

I nodded stiffly, watching as he got into the sliver Volvo, and drove off.

I just stood there, relishing in the warmth on my cheek. This time, it wasn't from embarrassment or arousal…

_It was from that kiss._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, Follow... WHATEVS!**_

_**...**_

_**That was lame... sorry..**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this story, and if you have any ideas that I can use, I am taking requests... Though no promises you will see them within the next year =)**_

_**But seriously... DO IT. FUCKING DO IT.**_


	3. IMPORTANT

**_Guys, I feel like shit for leaving you hanging for so long. I know most of you were looking forward to a new chapter, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn_**_**'t what you're looking for. Instead, you find this: An announcement that this story will no longer have chapters; I'm re-posting it as a one shot. **_

_**I just have too much shit going on right now to handle posting on a regular basis. Some stuff has happened lately that has really changed my life, but I won't tell you about it now. I'll be writing **__**my**__** story and posting it later when things level out... but I just thought that you guys should know that I'm not giving up on writing, and I'm not giving up on Fan Fiction. I'm better than I was, and I think that with the events that have occurred lately, I'm a better writer, along with a better person. **_

_**I will be re-posting this some time next week, as a one shot. And I promise, more stories will be coming soon. **_

_**This week I'm in the process of moving... into my boyfriend's house. I'll explain that in my story (which will be in the form of a Twilight fanfic, of course) sometime before Christmas. I just have to find out how the story ends :)**_

_**You guys are fan-fucking-tastic! Please don't give up on me! I'm not leaving! I'm still here! And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.**_


End file.
